She's No You
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: When Stevie doubts herself, Zander reminds her that the only girl he wants is her... Using the song She's No You by Jesse McCartney...Zevie fluff ahead! R and R please!


She's No You

**Disclaimer: I do not own How To Rock or any of the characters mentioned in this story! I also do not own the song She's No You by Jesse McCartney!**

**AN: I love this song it's really sweet so why not put it in a Zevie story! Since Zevie is like the cutest couple! PS. They are already dating in this Oneshot! Enjoy!**

_Pairing: Zevie_

_Warning: Zevie fluff ahead!_

_Summary: When Stevie doubts herself, Zander reminds her that the only girl he wants is her._

Gravity Five had just finished rehearsal on Tuesday afternoon.

"Okay I hate to cut rehearsal short but I have to go meet Dean!" Kacey said checking her phone and waving at the band before leaving the band room excitedly.

"We have Furious Pigeon duties to attend to!" Nelson said grabbing his video game and walking out the door with Kevin.

"Haha you said duty!" Kevin jokes on the way out.

"Hey wanna go grab some dinner? Maybe catch a movie?" Zander offers to Stevie who's been rather quiet. More than usual.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah fine um sure sounds great!" Stevie replies faking a smile.

"What's going on?" Zander asked curiously.

"Huh?" Stevie questioned confused.

"You have been distant for a couple of days now and I just wanted to know what's up so... What's up?" He asked as he gave her a warm smile. The kind that would just simply make her heart melt from a mile away.

"Um we should get going..." Stevie stated changing the subject quickly.

"Are you alright it's not like a girl problem or anything right?" Zander asked confused.

"No Zander, I'm fine can we just drop it and go, please!" Stevie begged impatiently as her eyes started to weld up with tears.

"Stevie, you're crying, something must me wrong!" Zander calmly said trying to figure out what would make his girlfriend so upset.

"No, it's nothing!" Stevie argues wiping her eyes, as she sits down on the couch.

"Well if it's nothing why are you getting so worked up about it!" Zander softly asked as he sat down next to her.

"It's just you could have any single girl on this planet but yet you chose me and I just don't understand why!" Stevie questioned doubtfully.

"Why are you thinking about this kind of stuff? What brought this on?" Zander asked curiously.

"It's just you could have any girl you want! Molly, Grace, even Kacey. It's no surprise that they are all pretty than me. That they are more feminine than me and they have more experience in dating,-" Stevie babbles on but was cut off when Zander's lips were suddenly on hers.

He brought his hand up to her face as he caressed her cheek. Slowly yet softly he pulled away from her a few seconds later.

"Why did you do that?" Stevie asked confused as she tilted her head to the side.

"Because you need to stop talking crazy! I like that you aren't as feminine as other girls, it lets your real beauty show. And I like that you are one of the guys. I could beat your high score at Halo yet still come to you for advice about anything. You're easy to talk to, you understand me like no one else does!"

"I like that every time I see you smile my whole day brightens up. I like that you aren't afraid to speak you're mind and don't follow what everyone else is doing. I like that you don't try to hard at anything and you get along with my family. I like our little secret jokes and midnight conversations. I like that I could be myself around you no matter what! I love you Stevie, and I couldn't see myself with any other girl but you!" He said as tears started to stream down both of their faces.

She softly giggled as she hugged him tightly. He grinned as he saw her smile and he wrapped his around around her protectively.

"I love you too!" She softly said as he kissed the top of her head lightly.

"And if that isn't enough proof let me show you!" He said smiling as he stood up.

"Oh this should he good!" She whispered to herself with a smirk as Zander brought out his ukulele and starting singing.

_They got a lotta girls_

_Who know they got it going on_

_But nothing's ever a comparison to you_

_Now can't you see that your the only one I really want_

_And everything I need_

_Is everything you do?_

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_

_'Cause your looking so much better_

_Don't ever need to get_

_Caught up in jealousy_

_She could be a super-model_

_Every magazine... the cover_

_She'll never, ever mean a thing to me..._

_She's no you... oh, no_

_You give me more than I could ever want_

_She's no you... oh, no_

_I'm satisfied with the one I've got_

_'cause your all the girl_

_That I've ever dreamed_

_She's only a picture on a magazine_

_She's no you... she's no you_

He finished singing as he handed her a tiny rose that he took from his neighbor's garden earlier that day.

"I think we are going to be just fine from now on!" She said walking over to him and giving him a giant hug.

"Me too!" He happily replied as he pulled her in for a kiss...

Fin


End file.
